


A classic chase

by purplefox



Series: High Speed Chasing [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, M/M, RACER AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more to this than regrets. Some parts of their pasts are better than others</p>
            </blockquote>





	A classic chase

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up being far cuter than I had planned but it fits rather nicely. Enjoy ^.^

Everyone had regrets. Childhood dreams that never came true for whatever reason. Silly promises that were unable to stand the test of time. When he stopped to think back even someone like himself had to laugh at the idiot he had been. The simple pure child he had once been.

Even he had to laugh at the fact that he had believe that things would change simply because he had wanted them to. He had been a complete idiot. Believing in someone his age and cursed with the same blindness.

He was an old man now. Or at least an older gentleman. He could see the end of the road even though he hated to admit it. It was nearly the end for him and he still was clinging to old dreams. Old regrets and thoughts of people who no longer mattered.

That honestly should have never mattered in the first place because of the trouble they caused and the contradiction that they really were.

Madara dragged his hand across his face as he lay in his bed. There were bits of sunlight peeking through the cracks in the curtain. He had been too drunk the night before to close the damn thing properly. Thankfully there was no hangover or else he would really be in a bad mood.

It was early. Honestly too damn early but no one would come bother him he had made sure of that. He heaved a heavy sigh that bounced around his bedroom. He should have gone for a four poster bed or one of those beds that had its own curtain. He had always wanted one. It was strange that he had never gotten one when before it was all he could have talked about to-

Oh. That was why he didn’t have one. That made a bit of sense at least. A way to protect himself from more memories. Things he could not change. Things he no longer cared about.

Because the world had turned its back on him. And he had done the same. That day years ago when instead of taking his hand… that idiot had stayed beyond sprouting nonsense. Madara had never cared for that manner of his. It might seem cowardly, his fleeing but he had needed somewhere to lick his wounds. And he had needed somewhere that his heart could heal.

He was just lucky that the world had been turning at the time it had. He had gotten lucky. He had gone to ground in a good place.

Madara’s robe gaped open as he sat up and he winced at the cold breeze in his room. Usually he slept in proper clothes but for some reason… he had gotten really drunk. Maybe it had to do with the report. Or the inquires.

Honestly it could be anything. He was getting bored. And he was old. Even if he did not look it. His feet touched the violet carpet and Madara raked one hand through his hair. There was no sense in bothering with it. No one would be bothering him. Not until night.

As long as things were running smoothly it would all be fine. Especially since that brat had started to lend him help. Madara was unsure to it was old age that made him think that decked out luxury brat looked familiar or if he was really familiar but he knew the brat did good stuff for him.

Really pretty too if you liked the cold sophisticated type. But he was old enough to be Madara’s son. Madara snorted as he made his way to his door. Pretty boy was a runner too, just like Madara, except he had not managed to shake his tail like how Madara had.

That was… if Hashirama had bothered beyond a half-hearted search after all.

X

He could not exactly say he regretted things in his life. It had been a god life. A well fulfilled life. He had good times no matter where he looked. Had he done everything he wanted? Of course not. To do such was a child’s dream after all and where he had grown up things like children… well a child was forced to become an adult all too soon.

He had felt useless while he had been younger. At least until it came to working under the hood of cars. He could still remember the first car he had seen.

He had been so young. And the first car he had seen. It had been a wreck. Hashirama sniggered as he recalled it. He had not cared about that though. Wreck or not, it had been beautiful and it had been their base for days to come.

And days after.

Even when they had parted for the last time. It had been there. He could still remember how the dirtied glass had reflected his friend’s resigned expression.

It had been sad. The two of them. He had fought so hard to make Madara understand. He had pleaded, he had been truly a child. He could not blame Madara for getting mad at him. Because everything he said. Everything that he had done. They had been said with a child’s understanding of the world.

His friend. The one he had loved like no other, he had known more of the world that Hashirama had. He had understood the burden of the village more than he had at that time. He had known the only way was to leave. Or stay and suffer until things could be changed.

He would not say it was easy. He would not say he regretted it ether. He had his children. His lovely son and daughter. He had gotten them from this and he could not blame Madara for going off. He had been selfish after all. Wanting everything for himself. Never thinking about how his dear friend would feel.

He had experienced a lot of good so he would not say he regretted it. Every step of his journey was one he honestly enjoyed. He was just longing for his friend. Even now when it was simply… too late. He was old. His son and daughter grown. She going all around the world with her skill.

Nothing had stayed the same. People. Landscapes. Cars. Cars changed. The roads changed. People changed. Just like the times changed. Hashirama was glad about that. He just missed his friend.

X

There was no reason to do good. Very little good had been done to him and to get what you really wanted you needed money. And thanks to everything he had done. The risks he had taken, Madara had a lot of that.

And he would be getting plenty more. Those reckless races. Those nights putting pieces together. those sleepless nights as he tossed himself into his studies. They were all worth it. He had something many would never had.

He knew about the thrills of the race. Of the road. Of course he did. He could still remember the rusty sound of the engine the first time they had done something reckless and stupid. They had crashed.

Obviously.

And Madara had sworn he had seen his life flash before his eyes when they were thrown out the car. No matter that it had been going ridiculously slow. It had been terrifying. And that idiot had lain on the grass his laughter weak before he turned to face Madara.

_“Let’s do that again. Just let’s not crash this time.”_

Madara could still hear his foolish childish voice. He could still see that wide grin. He was as much a fool as Hashirama was. Still thinking about someone that had moved on long before. Someone that had too easily put away the adventure that was the rode. Too easily put down what they were for a place that barely tolerated them.

Madara was not a good person. His name would never go down for sainthood and he simply never wanted it to. What he had was more than good enough. What he had gotten for himself over the years. It was not everything but it was enough.

The necessities and things that would keep him from getting bored. And a road that would always be open to him and people like him. That was what mattered. That was what really mattered. Everything could change but as long as a racer’s heart stayed the same then it was fine.

X

It ended up being anticlimactic. He had been taking a break. Watching the news when a profile caught his eye. It had been years but he knew that face. How could he not? He had spent so many years. Days picturing what his face would develop into. What he would look like as a man.

He had kissed those lips until they turned cherry red. He had watched those eyes become unfocused in a moment of passion. His waking thoughts had been filled with that person. His regrets that it had ended the way it was… was because of that person.

And yet there they were.

“Madara-sama is on the news again.” Hashirama turned slightly so he could hear the woman shopping better. “He looks tired.”

“Well they keep bringing up that matter of a few years back. Like Madara-sama can control what everyone does.” A man sniffed. “I hope that law firm makes these people start looking at the serious matters.”

“I know, I keep hearing it at night… and the lights.” The woman said softly. “I wonder what’s going on in this city?”

“As long as we don’t get involved we’ll be fine. That’s how it goes when people like him are around. It’s why that place has shut down you know?”

“So quiet… I forgot all about it really.” The woman laughed. “But living in that huge house all alone. He must be lonely, Madara-sama.”

Hashirama turned back to the television his gaze narrowed. It was Madara. But the question was what to do with the information he had.

X

“You’re an idiot!” Madara shouted as he stomped around his car. “If there is a single scrath. You’ll pay for it Senju!”

“Ahhh! So you did know it was me.” Hashirama laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. “I was worried you wouldn’t figure it out in time.”

“How could I not? Even the most road rage driven drivers have never put the fear of death into me like you have done.” Madara gritted as he looked away from Hashirama. “Why are you here.” He hissed.

“Been thinking about you lately.” Hasirama mused. He leaned against the glossy surface of his white car before he pulled a pipe from his pocket. Madara gaped as the man casually lit it. “And then like divine intervention… I found you.”

“All these years and divine intervention is why you come crashing into my life again.” Madara hissed. “Just after I left it all behind me. Why are you in this country Senju. Family vacation?”

“There’s no need for me to be there.” Hashirama laughed. “I retired long ago.”

“Not running the village hm?” Madara mused. “So being a clan head is too boring for you?”

“Not that either.” Hasirama mused. “Children left the nest. Been a long while since the funeral.” He said softly. “For a while. It had been just me and my thoughts.”

“You expect me to same that I feel the same?” Madara scoffed. He watched Hashirama blow a plume of smoke and gritted his teeth. “We have nothing to do with each other. I made my choice a long time ago. The village could offer me nothing and was demanding everything. So I left.”

“Lots of people deciding that these days from what I hear.” Hasirama muttered. “But it doesn’t matter. I won.”

“What?” Madara frowned.

“Look.” Hashirama nodded towards Madara’s car was. “Like our old races. If it was like back then. I’d have won.”

“Hell no.” Madara protested. “Things aren’t done like that now. And anyway there were no terms set.”

“No excuses now.” Hashirama grinned. “My price… I’m going to be your roommate.”

“What?” Madara demanded. He stalked around so he could grab the front of Hashirama’s coat. “What are you playing at?”

“Nothing.” Hashirama laughed. “Just… we are two old guys who owe the world nothing.” Madara relaxed his fingers a fraction. “And I’m a hell lot freer than I was back then.”

“Did I miss shackles on you?” Madara asked curiously. “This new freedom you speak of…” He shoved Hashirama back. “It wasn’t that out of reach.”

“I looked for you.” Hashirama said softly. “I never thought you fled the continent.”

“I needed distance.” Madara said dryly. “I didn’t want to run into you or yours ever again.”

“Madara.” Hashirama said softly and Madara felt his heart twist.

“Don’t make that face.” Madara instructed sharply. “Men your age shouldn’t look like that. You still have the same bad habits.”

“Only with you. I promise.” Hashirama grinned and his smile…it was like the fucking sun. Madara sighed as he looked at the rental car Hashirama was driving. Just like Hasirama. He really had not wanted to see that thing again. But there it was. The same model of that wreck that had started their obsession.

“If I have to deal with an idiot like you for more than an hour I need coffee. No racing.” Madara glared. “We’ll talk this out. Because you sure as fuck won’t be staying with me. I have a business to run.” And the last thing he needed was Hashirama poking his nose where it certainly did not belong. Maybe he could call someone to distract him. That other brat… he had done marvelously for himself for the past few years but contact was the problem. Maybe it would be better to call those three and let them handle the first three runs through the tunnel after all.


End file.
